


The bird, flying.

by ohmerthurcharm



Series: Arthur's little bird. [8]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Arthur is troubled, Arthur trying to make Merlin happy, Come Swallowing, Deception, Delusions, Face-Fucking, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Foreshadowing, Hurt/Comfort, In Love, M/M, Percival and Gwaine are a thing now, Plans, Regret, Rough Oral Sex, Sex, Suffering, insane arthur, leon doesn't like Merlin, mad arthur, nervous Arthur, psychopath Arthur, reasons explained, spoiled Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 09:03:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16385186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmerthurcharm/pseuds/ohmerthurcharm
Summary: Arthur realises the negative impact of his choices and tries to better himself. Merlin prepares himself for the next phase of his plan.





	The bird, flying.

Merlin woke up two days later to noises, as he opened his eyes he was greeted with a fuzzy outline of a person. His eye was stretched slightly and the outline moved closer before something left his hand, a thumb maybe and he blinked away the tears that were gathering there.

 

“I need space here, Gwaine.”

 

Merlin blinked more, frowning but the fuzzy image did not sharpen.

 

“Merlin, can you hear us?”

 

Merlin slowly looked around but recognized nothing but the smell made him think of Gaius’s chambers.

 

Why was he there?

 

Merlin licked his dry lips, blinking more and struggled to focus.

 

He saw a fuzzy object move to his eyes and moved, creating a loud, sudden snapping noise. He blinked rapidly, confused.

 

“He can hear right but his vision seems to be blurry. Merlin, can you move your hand for me?”

 

Merlin moved his hand, curling and uncurling it.

 

“Good…now, I want you slowly sit up for me…take your time now.”

 

Merlin shifted his arms and sat up halfway before pushing himself up and was hit by a sudden wave of dizziness and fell to the side and was caught.

 

“Unbalanced…”

 

Merlin closed his eyes, sighing. “G….Gaius?”

 

“Yes?” The voice answered.

 

“Why am I here?” Merlin asked.

 

“You were injured in an attack…aren’t you able to see well?” Gaius asked, walking over to him.

 

Merlin shook his head. “It’s all fuzzy…oh gods my head hurts.”

 

“Lie him back down, Gwaine.” Gaius instructed the knight.

 

Gwaine looked back at Merlin and got a waterskin nearby and kept Merlin up and pressed the opening to Merlin’s lips, allowing Merlin to drink thirstily.

 

He gulped it down till it was empty and was laid down slowly. Gwaine stroked his hair soothingly.

 

“Who attacked me?” Merlin asked.

 

“You don’t remember?” Gaius asked.

 

Merlin shook his head, worried. “Am I meant to?”

 

“You have a concussion, Merlin. It’s natural.” Gaius reassured him.

 

“I remember uh….” Merlin gulped. “I remember the ceremony.”

 

“Good. That’s not too long ago…just a few days is all.” Gaius said.

 

Merlin smiled, relieved and sighed.

 

Gwaine smiled softly but it melted away. “Merlin, do you want to know?”

 

Merlin nodded.

 

“Well, uh…Arthur gifted you a dagger…” He started.

 

“I remember…it was ornate…we…we had sex.” Merlin said and blushed.

 

“Arthur taught you how to use it. Afterwards we went to the chambers and talked, you felt tired and slept. Percival wanted to talk to me and I left…he confessed his love for me and we got distracted, I should have gone straight back to you. An intruder went in and tried to rape you, he didn’t succeed as you killed him. Arthur came in then and wondered where I was and found me and beat me up…you tried to stop and tugged at him and he grabbed you…your face and smashed it back against the floor and regretted it and tried to wake you, he was mourning you. He completely trashed his chamber…he really regrets it.” Gwaine explained.

 

Merlin nodded. “Can I see him?”

 

“Of course, I will go fetch him right away.” Gaius said.

 

“No, I’ll do that.” Percival said and Merlin frowned, not realizing he was in the room. He heard footsteps and it was quiet.

 

Gwaine leaned in, whispering to him. “Merlin, it’s alright…we will get you out somehow.”

 

Merlin shook his head. “I have to do this.” He whispered back.

 

“He nearly got you killed, Merlin.” Gwaine reminded him.

 

“I can’t leave. I have a duty to do…” Merlin said. “Gaius.” He called louder.

 

“Yes?” He asked, walking over.

 

“How long till I will be able to see again?” Merlin asked.

 

“About two days if you rest up and don’t strain yourself.” Gaius informed him.

 

Merlin nodded. “I need you all to leave when Arthur arrives.”

 

“I won’t leave you alone with that monster.” Gwaine said firmly.

 

“Knowing Arthur, he will probably scream at you all to go anyways.” Merlin said. “Don’t worry, Gwaine. I will be fine.”

 

Gwaine sighed, shaking his head. “Fine…but if I hear shouting I will come in without hesitation.”

 

Merlin nodded.

 

There were footsteps and he heard the door open.

 

“Hello?” Merlin asked.

 

“Sire, it would seem Merlin is unable to see clearly. Be careful with him please or he will not heal properly.” Gaius said and Merlin heard footsteps shuffle out before it was quiet.

 

“Oh Merlin…” Arthur breathed and walked over to him, nervous.

 

“Please stop.” Merlin said, gripping the blanket.

 

Arthur froze on the spot.

 

“Why did you attack me?” Merlin asked. “I was just protecting my friend and you gave me a concussion.”

 

Arthur looked down. “I let my anger get the better of me…”

 

“Why did you not control it?” Merlin asked firmly.

 

“I don’t know…I’ve never tried to before.” Arthur mumbled.

 

“You better try and soon or else you will loose me.” Merlin said, frowning.

 

“You mean…you’ll stay?” Arthur asked.

 

Merlin glared up at the fuzzy figure. “Sire, I am your consort. I have a duty to you as a lover and as a provider of comfort to you. Don’t think I’m so weak that your blind attack will send me running from the hills? I’ve loved you before and I’m hoping to still love you now but it’s up to how your going to act from here on out that will determine our future together. Do you understand me?” He asked slowly.

 

Arthur gulped and nodded. “Yes, I do.”

 

“If you ever get angry…try and diffuse it and in a healthy manner or so god help me I will quit on the spot.” Merlin said firmly.

 

“I do not deserve you.” Arthur said, shocked.

 

“No, you do not. Not at the moment at least but if you change…if you better yourself then you will deserve me.” Merlin said. “My King. It is my duty to be by your side but I will not be sullied into being your puppet for your rage. I am a consort and I deserve your respect and kindness, not only as a lover but as a master should be.” Merlin said.

 

Arthur’s mouth dropped open in shock.

 

“I am disappointed in you, I expected more from you and I’ve tried to excuse you but no more. You are not a child; I will not treat you as such. I will treat you as my King so bloody well act like it.” Merlin hissed out.

 

Arthur bowed his head. “I will try my hardest to show you I am worthy of your undying love. I cannot thank you enough.”

 

Merlin nodded. “Now be a good master and help me by getting me something to eat, I’m starving.”

 

Arthur rushed out immediately and Merlin sighed.

 

He heard footsteps enter the room.

 

“So? What happened?” Gwaine asked.

 

“I gave him a talking to. If he does not change himself then I will leave.” Merlin said.

 

“You scolded the King and he allowed it?” Gwaine asked, amazed.

 

“I am his consort, Gwaine. Not his bitch.” Merlin said firmly.

 

Gwaine grinned brightly. “I see, your using your powers of a consort to control him, well done.”

 

Merlin nodded.

 

An hour later Arthur came back with a breakfast plate and fed Merlin gently.

 

Gwaine watched in amusement as Merlin ate happily.

 

“Do we have a problem, Sir Gwaine?” Arthur asked, noticing the smirk as he cut up a slice of meat for Merlin.

 

“No, Sire… I’m just happy your finally stepping up to the plate.” He smiled.

 

Merlin scoffed. “Enough with the puns, Gwaine.”

 

“I’m sorry, consort. I couldn’t help it.” The knight smiled.

 

Arthur huffed. “Well, I guess it was about time…” He said as he carefully fed Merlin the meat.

 

Merlin chewed happily as Arthur gathered more onto the fork.

 

Eventually the meal was finished and Merlin lay asleep on the cot.

 

Arthur stroked his hair gently, watching him quietly. “I thought I could do what I wanted with him but…. I was wrong.”

 

“A consort is supposed to be your equal, not your personal punching bag.” Gwaine said.

 

“I know that now…” Arthur said without anger. “I will try and do better in future.”

 

“See that you do…or else you’ll loose him for sure…” Gwaine said solemnly.

 

Arthur nodded.

 

A few days later Merlin’s vision healed completely and his balance improved and were then carried over to Arthur’s chambers.

 

Arthur hovered near him nervously. “Are you ok?”

 

“Just…the last time I was here was when I was nearly raped.” Merlin said nervously, his eyes shut as he clung onto the blanket. “I need his lordship to make me see it in a better light.”

 

Arthur got onto the bed and petted his hair. “There, there…it’s all over now. You are safe with me…truly.”

 

Merlin still kept his eyes close, testing it.

 

Arthur dropped a soft kiss on Merlin’s forehead, making him relax more.

 

Merlin felt Arthur’s hands rubbing his arms softly. “Is there anything you need?”

 

“Just you, Sire.” Merlin said.

 

Arthur got into bed next to him and pulled him close and Merlin snuggled against him.

 

Arthur rubbed his arm soothingly, kissing his head.

 

“Arthur….” Merlin mumbles.

 

“Yes?” Arthur asks.

 

“Why are you…. like this?” Merlin asks. “Why do you change so suddenly?”

 

Arthur kept quiet.

 

“Please tell me….” Merlin pleads, opening his eyes.

 

“No one ever said it was wrong…they were scared but…no one’s ever tried to stop me before. Sure they’d attack me…call me names…but I didn’t care…i…just saw them as things I could just dispose of. Nuisances that I could dispose of easily…they weren’t ever important to me.” Arthur said calmly.

 

Merlin shivered slightly, nervous.

 

“Then you came along…you were so different than the others. They always had motives…well, the last one didn’t…but he got annoying.” Arthur continues.

 

Merlin bit the inside of his cheek firmly.

 

“You treated me well…loved me for me…respected me. I…I hated hurting you…I never felt like that before with the others. I cared for you. I eventually realized I couldn’t just push you around like I could with the others…part of me didn’t want to…It felt wrong.” Arthur says. “Your like an angel, Merlin…I’m so grateful to have you.”

 

Merlin nods lightly. “I see.”

 

Arthur frowns. “I know I’m not the man you feel in love with but I will try to be better…I promise. I just…I don’t ever want to loose you.”

 

Merlin nods. “I’m proud of you, Arthur.”

 

The man nods.  “Good…that’s…good right?”

 

Merlin nods. “Yes, it is.”

 

Arthur smiles then. “This is easy. I can do this.”

 

Merlin chuckled lightly. “Bettering yourself is never easy but I like your spirit.”

 

Arthur smiles more and Merlin drifts off to sleep.

 

“He’s mad…he’s completely mad.” Merlin said to Gwaine the next day in his private chambers.

 

“You’ve only just figured that out?” Gwaine asked.

 

“Well, no…I thought he was maybe spoilt or…maybe….cursed?” Merlin said, unsure.

 

“You aren’t familiar with Camelot are you?” Gwaine asked.

 

Merlin shook his head.

 

“I was told that Arthur was always like this…as he grew up, he was just a spoilt prat who had his father’s protection. No one really stopped him…they submitted to him. When he was crowned prince he was just a bully…hell, some people say a bandit. He just went downhill from there. Fucked anything that moved, tortured for fun, killed for fun. Did whatever he liked…people used that to their own advantage and strangely enough Arthur would reward good behavior but he was always a loose cannon. People call him a warrior King. He knows his responsibilities…but he’s ruthless. Everyone bows to his will that is why we are never attacked. He has this warped justice that he’s this great hero. He tries to act like that hero and one of the ways he does it is by killing bandits, stopping slavers and helping allies with strong forces.” Gwaine said.

 

Merlin nodded. “I see…”

 

“You, Merlin….are the first to properly make Arthur see himself for who he is and not only that but regret it too and try to change…to see it’s wrong…” Gwaine said. “You are indeed special Merlin, I don’t know how you do it.”

 

Merlin shrugged.

 

“Well keep at it but don’t forget…Arthur is a loose cannon.” Gwaine said.

 

“Oh believe me, I know.” Merlin winced.

 

Gwaine shifted slightly.

 

“I…I’m sorry.” Merlin said, looking down.

 

“Merlin…it’s ok. It’s my fault.” Gwaine said, holding up a hand.

 

“No…I should have made up some excuse.” Merlin said, looking up.

 

“There was no excuse to give, I did a wrong thing Merlin…” Gwaine reminded him.

 

Merlin shook his head. “Still…I’m sorry.”

 

Gwaine sighed. “I should be the one apologizing, Merlin. I am your protector.”

 

Merlin kept quiet.

 

“I am truly sorry for not protecting you when you most needed me. Can you forgive me?” Gwaine asked sadly.

 

Merlin nodded. “I forgive you.”

 

Gwaine relaxed then, blowing out a sigh.

 

It was quiet for a while.

 

“So…how is Percival?” Merlin asked.

 

“He’s well…also he’s worried about you…but he’s well.” Gwaine said calmly.

 

“Have you two…..” Merlin trailed off.

 

Gwaine chuckled. “No…not with these injuries.”

 

Merlin’s smile faded slightly. “Right, of course.”

 

“He’s waiting till I’ve healed…and if it wasn’t for your nagging I don’t think I would have seen it…but he’s wonderful.” Gwaine said with a smile.

 

Merlin nodded happily. “I’m happy for you both.”

 

“We are too.” Gwaine chuckled.

 

Merlin giggled happily.

 

There was a knock on the door.

 

“Come in!” Merlin called.

 

The door opened and a servant walked in and placed a vase of rare flowers on the table and bowed, handing Merlin a letter and left, his hands bandaged.

 

Gwaine’s brow rose. “A letter too?”

 

Merlin opened it and read it aloud.

 

_‘Dearest Consort,_

_I am truly sorry for everything that I’ve done. You are a good and honest man and I hope that one day you will forgive me. You have no idea how special you are to me, my beloved Merlin. You make my head swim and my heart melt by your smile alone._

_You treat me like the man you see me to be, a man that is good and righteousand I will try and be the man you believe me to be. I am honored to have you in my life, Merlin. I hope you can see that one-day. I know I have hurt you, beaten you and damaged you but you stay anyways. It shows what true love is like and I am truly touched. No one has given their life to me so readily before, you are so sure of your place in my life and it’s not because of the riches or the fame, but because I saved you, because your good and for your love for me._

_I have fallen for you, Merlin. So deeply that it hurts to breathe sometimes. I can hardly believe I can still hold you in my arms. I will make amends, I promise you that. I will never stop. You deserve it all._

_Yours truly,_

_Your King.’_

 

“Wow…you have him wrapped around your little finger now.” Gwaine said. “No one in the past has gotten a letter like this from him before.”

 

Merlin smiled. “It’s almost time, Gwaine.”

 

The knight smiled, a relieved and happy smile.

 

“Merlin…I cannot wait…for this torture to end.” He said softly.

 

Merlin smiled and reached his hand for the knight and the man held it tightly and kissed Merlin’s knuckles.

 

“I am thankful that this day will be coming soon…I have you to thank for that…I don’t care how it happens…but believe me…I am the happiest man in the world right now.” Gwaine smiled.

 

Merlin nodded happily. “So am I.”

 

That evening Merlin went into Arthur’s chamber with a handful of wild flowers and he saw Leon turning around, having been talking to Arthur who sat at the desk.

 

Merlin smiled and walked over. “I’m sorry, am I interrupting something?”

 

“No…Leon’s just giving me his report on the patrol he did earlier.” Arthur said and waved him away.

 

Leon bowed and left, giving Merlin a look.

 

Merlin ignored it and handed Arthur the flowers. “For you.”

 

Arthur smiled and took it. “Merlin, my love…you are so sweet.”

 

Merlin moved back and smiled. “My lord.”

 

Arthur looked at him happily, smiling and reached for him and Merlin leaned in and Arthur stroked his cheek. “So beautiful….so…so beautiful.”

 

Merlin grinned and blushed. “I think my King is much more handsome than I.”

 

“Hardly.” Arthur scoffed.

 

Merlin chuckled. “You charmer.”

 

Arthur grinned happily. “Come, sit on my lap.”

 

Merlin moved over and sat down happily and Arthur kissed his head softly, wrapping an arm around him and worked calmly.

 

They ate dinner happily before Merlin kissed him deeply.

 

Arthur kissed back. “Are you seducing me, my consort?”

 

“Is it working?” Merlin grinned.

 

Arthur nodded, eyes dark with lust. “My bed, hurry.”

 

Merlin rushed over to it and undressed.

 

Arthur stood and walked over slowly, watching him before sighing and undressed. “ _Pity_.”

 

“What?” Merlin asked, breathless.

 

Arthur shook his head. “If I didn’t hurt you we would have fucked a lot more.”

 

Merlin reached over and held Arthur’s hips before looking up.

 

Arthur smiled down at him.

 

Merlin looked at Arthur’s hard on and licked the tip before sucking on it, his full lips wrapping around it happily, his tongue licking around it.

 

Arthur sighed happily, closing his eyes.

 

Merlin slowly took Arthur in more, sucking till his cheeks were hollow and Arthur moaned, gripping a bed beam.

 

Merlin moaned and whimpered softly, rubbing Arthur’s thigh happily as his nose pressed against Arthur’s hairs.

 

Arthur cried out, gripping his hair tightly. “ **Fuck** …your throat.”

 

Merlin relaxed it and rubbed Arthur’s bum cheek soothingly.

 

“You’re really want me to….oh fuck.” Arthur moaned and gasped softly, grabbing Merlin’s face and fucked him happily.

 

Merlin frowned, keeping his throat relaxed and moved his tongue happily, gulping now and then, making Arthur scream in pleasure.

 

Eventually Arthur’s hands grew sweaty, his grip loosening and he cried out and his cum shot out, hitting Merlin’s throat.

 

Merlin pulled out and opened his mouth, looking at Arthur.

 

The man blushed deeply, seeing his own cum inside Merlin’s throat.

 

He moved his finger against Merlin’s tongue, rubbing it before smirking. “Swallow, Merlin.”

 

Merlin gulped it down and sucked on his fingers happily.

 

Arthur fucked his mouth slowly, enjoying Merlin’s soft moans.

 

“Turn around…get yourself prepared with your magic.” Arthur said.

 

Merlin turned around, going on his hands and knees and his eyes turn golden and clear slick flowed out of his hole that was more open now.

 

Arthur felt himself hardening and he knelt down before aiming his member, his other hand gripping Merlin’s hip. “Spread your cheeks…face on the pillow.”

 

Merlin moved down and reached back, spreading his cheek and cried out, feeling the head press against his hole before slipping in.

 

Merlin screamed into the pillow, feeling it fill him up.

 

He felt Arthur’s cock twitch inside him as he clawed the sheets.

 

“Good…good gods look at you…coming undone under me…how fucking delicious.” Arthur growled out and moved his hips back and forth, gripping Merlin’s hips.

 

Merlin groaned deeply, sweating.

 

Arthur panted, moving inside Merlin happily.

 

“So fucking….warm!” Arthur groaned. “Oh fuck your _walls_!”

 

Merlin whimpered, fucking back against Arthur, meeting his thrusts before feeling Arthur hit that spot that made Merlin’s toes curl and his back arched, screaming in pleasure.

 

Arthur smirked as Merlin sobbed brokenly.

 

“Please!!” He shouted. “Fuck me!!”

 

“As you command.” Arthur panted heavily, like a hungry animal and pounded into him.

 

Merlin yelped and groaned. “YES!”

 

Arthur pounded into him harder and faster, enjoying watching Merlin bounce back.

 

“SIRE!!” Merlin shouted. “ **MORE!** ”

 

Arthur mounted him, his chest pressed against Merlin’s back and bit his nape before kissing it and licked Merlin’s earlobe, sucking on it. “Fuck…come on, cum for me…my little consort.” Arthur breathed out, his hand moving to cup Merlin’s hard on and jerked him off.

 

Merlin turned to jelly, now still as he was being rocked by Arthur’s trusts and moaned deeply and whimpered before crying out and groaned deeply as cum shot out of his member before it grew soft in his master’s hand.

 

Arthur slipped out and Merlin collapsed onto the bed, panting and shaking.

 

Arthur kissed his neck. “Good boy…”

 

Merlin smiled and closed his eyes before sleeping.

 

Merlin woke up the next morning to Arthur working at his desk.

 

Merlin sat up and put on Arthur’s white tunic and walked over, wrapping his arms around the man’s shoulders. “Sire…” He said and dropped a kiss on the man’s cheek.

 

“My wonderful consort.” Arthur greeted cheerfully and turned his head and kissed his lips softly.

 

“Can I explore the castle today?” Merlin asked.

 

Arthur looked back at his work. “Of course.”

 

Merlin smiled. “Thank you.”

 

“Oh right…if you want some money it’s on the table…I was going to give it to you during breakfast but work is getting piled up by the second here.” Arthur said sadly.

 

“Thank you, Sire. Please don’t feel bad…I don’t mind…and….i really enjoyed last night.” Merlin said happily.

 

“I could tell…” Arthur said with a smile.

 

Merlin went to the table and took the purse and placed it on the bed.

 

Arthur watched Merlin walk around in only his tunic and felt himself harden.

 

“I think I’d like a bath.” Merlin said, stretching.

 

“George!” Arthur called.

 

The manservant emerged from the anti-chamber. “Sire?”

 

“Get a bath ready for Merlin please.” Arthur said and looked down.

 

“Right away, Sire.” He said and rushed out.

 

Merlin sighed happily as he sunk into the hot bath when George finished preparing it.

 

Arthur sighed and rubbed his forehead and carried on writing.

 

Merlin began to wash himself, cleaning out Arthur’s cum from his hole and cleaned till his body was soft and smelt of lavender. He stepped out of the bath before drying and George dressed him.

 

Merlin explored the castle with Gwaine and Percival.

 

“I need to do this soon.” Merlin said, hushed. “I don’t have time for having a slow interest in the castle…I need to get it soon.”

 

“Of course…maybe you can use the money to….” Gwaine said and wondered off when a maid went past.

 

Merlin nodded. “My chambers, now.”

 

They nodded.

 

Merlin sat down at his chair at the table.

 

“I’ll use the money in here to get entrance and exit into the map storage place without them looking and questioning.” Merlin said.

 

“Good idea.” Gwaine nodded.

 

“I will take the map and make a copy here and bring it back…or I could send them to sleep with my magic.” Merlin said.

 

“To suspicious…all of them at once.” Gwaine thought aloud.

 

“Then I’ll take it here and copy it before bringing it back.” Merlin said.

 

“Good idea.” Percival nodded.

 

“I’ll do it now then…wish me luck.” Merlin said and stood.

 

“Good luck, Merlin.” They said in union before the consort left.


End file.
